What are you DOING?
by FireValkyrie
Summary: Ron spies Harry doing something notquiteright in class, unbeknownst to his classmates. But it couldn't be that bad, could it? There's a perfectly logical explanation for why Harry's hands are active in his lap, isn't there! Utter and raunchy hilarity:D


**Warning: **Unauthorized reposting is not tolerated. Harry Potter copyright respective owners. Storyline and Creativity herein copyright FireValkyrie: Miss T. Vaughn S. For archiving information and express permission to archive elsewhere, please contact me at horrormoviebufy at yahoo . com or slytherinsnakequeensupreme at yahoo . com. There is no acceptable excuse for unauthorized postings as I am quite reachable. If this story is found on any other site except fanfiction . net, please contact me. Thank you!

Got this sudden little idea from my ponderings of my friends and some instances we've had to pass the time at class, and came to this funny little idea of just how wrong of impressions people can get from innocent circumstances. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize, but if you want to sue me go ahead and take away my raisins. They're all I've got anyway...

-

What are you DOING?!

-

_I wonder if you can die from boredom?_ Ron thought as he scribbled on his parchment in Professor Binns' class. No one but the ghostly professor could make the bloody history of the goblin wars more yawn-worthy than a Mr. Rogers marathon, and Ron's mind was on anything but the lecture being given.

He was bored silly, to begin with, and to make matters worse, he couldn't even consolidate his opinion with either Harry or Hermione due to a late-arrival lack of space, and had been shunted to a seat front-right of them.

And it was driving him mad. He now knew exactly how many stones were on each wall, the number of quills which had been dropped to the floor by their sleeping patrons, and he was pretty sure he'd figured out a solution to end world hunger and stop global-warming. But these problems were only momentarily distracting as his mind was once again made aware of the monotone voice at the head of the class, so he quickly immersed himself in the study of his classmates.

A look to the front-left of the room showed that Dean Thomas was asleep face-down on the desk, and not even trying to hide what they were doing were Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot giving their sleeping-beauty a most interesting tattoo wherever there was bare skin to be rendered.

_I didn't know you could do that upside-down,_ Ron thought with a smirk.

At front center they were constructing paper-airplanes of varying size and shape, some outfitted with rather _educational_ moving images inside when their mates opened them across the room.

Front right proved just as amusing, Lavender Brown asleep on the desk with her mouth open, a fine pool of drool dripping off the table and puddling on her slumbering desk-mate's shoes. Both girls' clothing was discolored due to the sheer-amount of drenching they'd received. He made a mental note to never sit by Lavender again.

Just as he was about to make his own flying piece of artwork, a noise behind him caught his attention. He turned to see Harry and Hermione (surprisingly still awake) sitting at attention. Hermione, as per her nature, was taking down notes, but Harry was strangely stiff in his seat, a look of concentration on his face as he stared at his lap, covert looks at Hermione to make sure she wasn't looking.

Ron turned back to the front a bit confused if not puzzled, and turned back a moment later when he heard a grunt from behind.

Harry cleared his throat with a leery look around, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and set his hands back in his lap with concentration of the deepest kind. Ron blinked a few times, watching Harry's hands moving beneath the table regardless of his attempts at concealing their movement.

Ron turned once more, baffled and shocked. _Is he...I know this class is boring, but he wouldn't! Not in the middle of class!_

Another grunt from behind and Ron turned back to his two friends with utter disbelief. His eyes were wide as he saw that Hermione had caught Harry, his face looking sheepish at her admonishing glare. He whispered something to her, and her eyes went wide as she looked to Professor Binns and back to Harry, worry writ on her face.

No way-He wouldn't! Not Hermione! She-she would never!

Harry said something else to her as Ron's jaws dropped. He watched as, begrudgingly, Hermione put down her quill and moved her hands beneath the table. Her look of concentration was great as the fluid movements of her arms made Harry look very, very happy with whatever she was doing.

Ron forced himself forward in his seat, tried to think of a logical explanation, tried to focus on Lavender's drool-river, on Egbad the Terrible's dismemberment by his own group. But an unmistakable "Oh, yes!" drew him back towards the horrific scene, Harry's gratified smile and Hermione's self-satisfied grin etching themselves in his mind forever.

He could take no more of this! It was too much! It was wrong! It was awful! No one should have to endure this! Not in Binns' class if ever!

"What are you _DOING?!_" Ron yelled as he jumped up from his seat, eyes trained on his two best-friends as he woke the entire class. "You shouldn't be doing _that_ in CLASS!"

Harry looked most bewildered, from Ron to Hermione to the faces of his classmates, including the tattooed face of Dean. He supposed Ron was right, and he _was_ being rather rude. Especially for not first soliciting Ron.

Harry held out his hand, a small, black box covered in colorful cubes in his palm. He gave Ron a smile as the red-head looked supremely exasperated and shortly fainted thereafter in the river of Lavender's drool.

"Rubik's cube?"

-

Something as innocent as solving a rubik's cube turned wrong:D Heh heh...Please R/R my little piece of insanity and tell me what ya thought:) This was just a little joke that goes out to all those people who've had the wrong perceptions at one time or another, and we all know we have:) R/R! And thanx for readin'!

::EDIT:: There is now a cartoon adaptation of this just spilling over a minute. Link in bio profile;) enjoy!

-FireValkyrie


End file.
